


Jealous

by Papa



Category: Borderlands
Genre: And Sass, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, jack is pissed, like always, moxxi's got an idea and it involves a lot of fucking, nisha is.......a side character, she's not really important to the story other than being jack's gf for the first few chapters, timtam just wants to hold hands but is fine with holding boobs too, wrote this at midnight but it's cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: After their breakup and the sight of Jack moving on so fast, Moxxi gets back at him by making up an elaborate story and sleeping with his doppelganger. However when Jack finds out that Moxxi is doing perfectly fine by herself without him, he gets back at her by sleeping with his own doppelganger. Meanwhile, Timothy is having the time of his life.





	

    Moxxi's bright eyes were cold and calculating, gazing out over the patrons of her bar as they drank or danced; some of them even daring to do _both._ She was merely making sure no one was having too much fun and would have to be escorted out of the building, something she both _enjoyed_ and _loathed_ doing. It wasn't that she was bad at throwing people out, it was that she was _too good,_ which often left the impression that she was perhaps too tough to handle. It was always awkward walking back into the bar after tossing some drunkard out and she'd have to make the drinks half off or something along those lines to make sure everything got bouncing again.   
  
    She wasn't a fan of things not being loud or upbeat. In fact, she'd absolutely hate whenever the bar was the least bit quiet. She'd start blasting music and try mixing drinks as loud as possible; _anything_ to stop the silence. She especially disliked those dull hours after _Couples' Night._ It was on Friday nights and would often last up until the early hours of the morning before she herself started to feel tired and she'd start to usher people out. The night was one of the most popular attractions of the bar, aside from the robotic geisha that always drew in the most oddest crowds, and often had the bar so full that people would even stand outside the building with their drinks and dates.   
  
    The basis of the night was to allow, well, couples have their fun. Drinks were served in big glasses that could practically be considered bowls with brightly colored twist straws and little fancy umbrellas. There were tons of fruit, all infused with some sort of hormone to intensify lust in some way or form. Music was always twice as loud and twice as 'dancey'. She _loved_ it. That is, she _used_ to. It was probably her favorite night of the bar right until the moment she saw her ex walk in.   
  
    That damn bastard had left her alone for more than half a year, not even sending those annoying cat pictures to her ECHO device. She was finally at some peace without the sociopathic programmer trying to get into her blouse every three seconds. The very second she'd laid eyes on him, he'd seemed to have felt it somehow and snapped his attention on her. There had been an intense stare down that Moxxi was ready to continue if it hadn't been for the fact that Jack was giving her the brightest, and perhaps most annoying, looking smirk he'd ever given. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and was more than ready to open her mouth and request his absence. However, she'd snapped it shut as soon as he'd glanced over his shoulder and said something unintelligible, waving a hand.   
  
    A woman suddenly walked into the bar as soon as he'd lowered his hand. She had lovely caramelized coffee colored skin and dark hair that covered one eye. Her clothing reminded Moxxi much of that of a cowboy or something along those lines. She didn't seem to notice the bartender as she made a beeline for Jack, taking his recently dropped hand as she glanced around the place.   
  
    Moxxi's mouth twisted into a sneer as she stared at the couple in disbelief. That... _man_ had the nerve...the _audacity..._ And _in her bar_ no less. However, before she could really say anything, Jack's free hand came up behind the woman's head and he all but smashed her lips to his, dipping her low. The flashing lights and loud music merely added to the pressure the busty bartender was feeling in her head and chest. Her blood boiled as her electric blue eyes met with jack's double colored hues. He was _smirking._ Down right enjoying how pissed she was looking.   
  
    This continued for the next few months, Jack coming in with the cowgirl, Moxxi found out her name was Nisha, and thoroughly made sure that she could witness every little thing that the couple did. It was _disgusting.  
  
    _She wasn't even sure why it bothered her so much, the two seemingly glued at the hip as soon as they walked in; it must have something to do with how troublesome her and Jack's breakup was. She tried not to remember the words that were thrown, as well as the furniture that was tossed to the side. His hands that had been around her neck and her nails in his skin. It was a terrifying experience that was followed by excellent sex. However, as soon as she'd woken up and found the sleeping man's toned arms wrapped around her midsection in an almost possessive way, she couldn't bring herself to stay. So she'd untangled herself from his limbs, pressed her lips to his, gotten dressed and left.   
  
    It was a rather dramatic forty-eight hours, if she said so herself. Sure, she missed him terribly the first few weeks...that blended into the next few months, but she never once thought of going back. Okay, that was a lie. Jack had continuously begged her to give him a second chance, let him show her that he'd changed and that he'd make sure to treat her better. He was sorry, he'd said. She had caved once or twice and gone back to him, but it was always the same. Sex followed by intense and aggressive fights followed by more violent sex which turned into long bouts of sleep which resulted in quiet and awkward mornings after. She was tired of the routine and the endless amounts of bruises. She didn't need that. Didn't deserve it.   
  
    It was currently the last Friday of the month, which was the sixth in a row in which the couple had come every weekend for, and Moxxi was ready to give that Hyperion jackass a piece of her mind and perhaps pass along some advice to the doe eyed cowgirl. However, she wasn't expecting the appearance of a far too familiar face that _wasn't_ Jack's but _was_ at the same time.   
  
    She hadn't seen the doppelganger in person for more than a few months at the most, often communicating with him through her ECHO or messages through other Vault Hunters. She'd missed his awkward attitude and adorable puppy-dog look that he'd always give whenever he wanted something badly. _It was about time he showed up,_ she mused as he walked over to the bar, the freckles that had slowly been returning bunched up when he gave her a dopey grin.   
  
"Moxxi," He said, face already turning pink as she returned the smile, "S-sorry, uh, it's been a while!"  
  
"It sure has, sugar," She replied, moving to cross her arms as she gazed at the male. His freckles were coming back nicely. Apparently being out in the different planets' atmospheres combined with sitting out in the sun and moon at odd hours of the day caused enough stress on Timothy's DNA that his freckles were somehow coming back slowly. There weren't many and one would have to be really close or at least concentrating hard enough to see them. Thankfully, Moxxi was a master in concentration.   
  
"I see you've got the stardust look going on," She tapped the bridge of her nose to emphasize her point and Tim chuckled a bit, toying with the collar of his - _Jack's_ \- jacket.   
  
"Y-yeah... Th-there's a ton more on my back!" He paused before moving to slap a hand on his face, which was turning a darker shade of red, "I-I mean...oh jesus, that's not- ugh... I j-just meant that there's m-m-more where you can't see and- _shit,_ that's not any better..."  
  
    Moxxi's brows raised as she watched the clone attempt to make conversation, a humored smile on her painted lips. While he was struggling to find the correct words, Moxxi noticed a flash of yellow and red. Her bright hues glancing off to the side to where the ever so _happy_ couple trailed in. Jack's arm was wrapped loosely around Nisha's waist, a smirk already plastered on his stupid, stupid face. He wasn't looking at her, but instead at Moxxi, already awaiting the pleasure of seeing just how _mad_ she was going to be this time. Instead of pulling a face, Moxxi made a tart smile and turned her attention back to Timothy, who was _far_ more important than the CEO.   
  
    This seemed to catch his attention because he broke away from Nisha and mouthed something to her, which she shrugged in response to and went off to find a table to sit at. Moxxi tried to ignore the way Jack was proudly walking over, a certain bounce in his step, before he sat down on one of the bar stools. He didn't seem to have noticed Tim, who had stiffened up and tried pulling his jacket collar up closer to his face.   
  
"Well, _hey_ Mox!" Jack said a bit too loudly, Moxxi moving to insert her pinky in her ear and rubbing as if to hint at his volume. He didn't seem to care because he continued on, " _Great_ seeing you! How've you been? Good? Good!"  
  
    She remained silent as he continued to babble on, talking about him and Nisha and Hyperion and how he'd slaughtered more than a few bandit camps in the past week or two. She was tuning him out, eyes having moved to look at Tim who was slowly inching further and further down the bar as the man spoke. She ignored how descriptive Jack was being about his more... _intimate_ sides of his and the cowgirl's relationship. From what she could gather, the woman was downright _kinky._ Not to mention the more dominate one of the two, from what Jack was gushing about. It was making her blood start to heat up again with how Jack was drawing imaginary shapes along the surface of the recently cleaned bar, continuing on about how she knew how to bend in all the right ways and scratch all the right places. Things that Moxxi certainly couldn't do.   
  
    That was it. She slammed her palm against the edge of the bar, face flushed with anger, and opened her mouth. Timothy jumped in surprise and accidentally knocked down an abandoned drink, causing the neon green liquid to splash across the bar and onto Moxxi's clothes. She gasped and backed up in surprise, arms up as she stared down at her now ruined dress. Jack's face had blanked for a moment or two before he burst out into a fit of uproarious laughter, pointing at the woman with one hand while the other held onto his stomach.   
  
"Oh-oh my freakin' god!" He chortled, "That shit's never gonna come out!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Timothy exclaimed, immediately moving to rush around the bar and to Moxxi's side, scrambling to look for a towel or napkin to help her out, "I'm so-so sorry!"  
  
"It's fine-" Moxxi began before she was cut off.   
  
"Wait, wait..." Jack's laughter slowly died down and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Timothy with what could only be seen as displeasure, "What are _you_ doing here?"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, sir- Jack? Me? Uh..." Tim swallowed thickly, hands moving to rub together when he couldn't find anything.   
  
"You're _supposed_ to be on Eden-6," Jack frowned, moving to stand, "Scouting for potential bases? We had a _long_  and _hard_ conversation about it? Don't tell me you forgot already, kiddo."  
  
"Oh- uh," The doppelganger shook his head quickly, "No-no, sir, er, Jack! Me! I- uh, was just, er-"  
  
"He was visiting me," Moxxi intervened suddenly, an idea suddenly coming to her.   
  
"What?" Jack asked, voice suddenly sharp as he snapped his attention to the bartender, " _Why?_ "  
  
"Because..." She wrapped an arm around the copy's waist, tugging him closer to give him a tight squeeze, "He doesn't want to leave his sweetheart all by herself."  
  
" _What?!_ " The duo screeched in response.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this super late with the intention to make this a super fast porn with plot that wouldn't be more than a chapter long. but instead i got this story in my head and now i gotta write madjackothy because i have 0 self control. 
> 
> the title is based of of nick jonas' song jealous, because it was on the radio when i was writing this so all the chapters are gonna be a the title of a song or something i dunno
> 
> requests on how the story goes and constructive criticism are always welcome in the comments! thank you for reading!


End file.
